Dark Love
by GarekiKun
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is one thing, being in love with your bestfriend of the same gender is another. A Soriku one-shot in which sweetness and smut ensue. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just having a little fun writing a fanfiction. I do own the plot of this story though


Love is like a river, it's waters flow freely and smoothly, occasionally hitting bumpy patches of rocks that slow it down, but the water always gets through the rough patches and continues on its journey until the end.

 _I walked down a long, dark hallway, nothing could be seen and the silence was deafening. I could smell, the only smell that filled the air, the smell of rot._

 _As I came nearer to the end, a light was very dimly flickering. I headed towards that light, because there was a door underneath that light. I didn't know the contents of that door, nor did I care, I just wanted out, out of this hell._

 _I travel down the same hallway every night, only to have to be stuck again when no escape could be found. I sought out anything to ease the pain of loneliness, hunger and abandonment. This door may be my freedom._

 _I came close enough to reach it, and I grabbed ahold of the knob. When I turned the knob, the door flew open._

I sat up abruptly, sweat on my forehead and tears streaming down my cheeks. It was the same dream every night, the dark hallway, the pain, the door. Every time I opened the door, I never knew what was inside because I would always wake up in that same exact spot.

I got out of my bed and opened the curtain, looking out into the early morning night sky, three am, the same time every night. I opened the window a tiny bit letting the chilly spring wind enter my room. The breeze brought a smile to my lips as I forgot even for only a second the pain I feel when I wake up and know why that dream keeps returning.

I know why I have this dream, and I know what I have to do, what I have to tell _him_ , the only thing that holds me back is the fear, the fear of losing the one I love, my only friend, my best friend, the only one that I trust and care for. _Sora._

I felt a tear make its way down my cheek, all the way to my lips. I could taste the salty taste it reminded me of the times we used to sit on the Twilight Town Clock Tower and enjoy sea salt ice cream together and enjoy each other's company when we were little. We don't eat sea salt ice cream on the tower anymore, we hang out at each other's houses and play video games, and do _friend_ stuff.

"Riku?" I heard a small whisper from behind.

I totally forgot he was spending the night. I froze in place, not wanting him to know I was crying.

"Riku? Is something wrong?" I heard him shuffle out of the blankets and then footsteps followed. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"N-no, nothing's w-wrong, Sora." I didn't sound at all convincing.

"Riku, look at me." I stayed put my gaze locked on the floor. I didn't move my head until I felt a soft finger forcing me to look up. "Riku! You're crying!" he hugged me. He was always an innocent, child-like boy. That made me love him all the more.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, this may be the last time I see him. I smiled as I inhaled his scent of the ocean and sweet ice cream. He was warm and gave the best hugs. I need to tell him how I feel, better him run now before I get even more attached, 15 years of attachment is a lot and already it will drive me to my knees the pain I will feel if he doesn't love me back but it's a lot less than what it could be if I don't tell him and he finds a lover, that's not me.

"Riku, why are you crying?" he asked sweetly in my ear.

"Because I'm sad, Sora." I said back in his ear.

"Why are you sad Riku?"

"Because I love someone, someone I don't think loves me the same."

"Riku, it's okay, I'm sure she loves you!" I let go and looked him in the eyes.

" _He's_ not a _girl_." He stayed silent for a moment, a certain emotion flashed past his beautiful face, so quickly I didn't catch what it was.

"He probably loves you as much as you love him."

"I hope so, he never leaves my mind, he's always been there and he's everything to me. Sora, I love _you_." I decided to just say it, no point in beating around the bush. "You can go now, if you'd like, leave the gay guy alone, torment me, whatever." I looked down, I didn't want to see the disgust in his look, or the hatred in his eyes.

He didn't leave, he didn't stand there speechless, he walked past me to my bed and lied down and closed his eyes, a look of content.

"Sora?" he opened one eye.

"Come on Riku! It's bed time, no actually, I have a better idea!" a devious smirk found its way onto his perfect lips.

"What exactly do you have on your mind?"

"Show me how much you love me, Rikubear." I walked over to the bed and he got up on his knees and pulled me down on top of him for a passionate kiss, soon changing as I kissed him in a more needy fashion.

Lemon time!

I licked his lips asking entrance but he didn't open. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Two can play at this game, you know."

"Do your worst!"

I dove back to the bliss of the boys soft, silky lips and I tried again, still refusing to open, I slithered a hand up his shirt.

"Stop it Riku! That's cold."

I ran my hand all the way up making sure he felt everything. My hand stopped as I rubbed a perky nipple between two of my icy cold fingers. A loud gasp escaped his lips and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue inside and begin exploring. My hand kept its place inside Sora's shirt, earning me a few soft moans from the young boy's lips. When no more air was available, we pulled apart, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. I took my hand from his shirt and gently removed it from his torso. A blush stained his tan cheeks as I ran a hand up his abdomen, a slight shiver could be felt coursing through the boy's body.

"Riku." He said my name in a long breathy moan.

"Yes, Sora?"

"I love you." I smiled and leaned towards his ear, I nibbled it a little and then I whispered my response.

"I love you too." I moved my lips down to his exposed neck and began to kiss, lick, bite and suck. Quiet gasps and moans were mingling with the whispers of the wind against the window. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body.

"Riku, stop teasing me!

"I'm not teasing you, I'm loving you!" I nipped at the skin making sure that a mark would be visible. Everyone needs to know that this boy, this perfect boy, is now mine.

I pulled back and kissed him from his lips to his chest, stopping as I sucked and licked a small, pink nipple. I saw his hands clench into fists and his back arch up, if this is how he acts from only this small ministration, I feel sorry for the poor boy, he's gonna be screaming from all my Riku loving! I kept kissing down his body to his belly button, I licked it, earning a long, breathy sigh. I continued down a little farther and stopped at his pants. I ran my hand up one of his clothed legs and back down. He whined in anticipation.

"Patience, I want to love you." He smiled.

I brushed my hand lightly over te lump forming in his pants. He whispered my name softly. I undid the button and pulled the zipper down with my teeth, slowly, very slowly, I slid them from his body.

"Aren't you gonna take some of your clothes off Riku? I don't wanna be the only one that's naked!" he said with a pouty face.

"Maybe later." I winked.

I leaned over him and crawled back up to kiss him, but before I could, he flipped me.

"Two can play at this game." He copied my line from earlier, he made it sound so sexy.

"Not so innocent anymore, are we?"

"Nope, and you're the only one that will ever see this side of me."

He pulled my shirt off and licked my nipples. It felt good, he was really good with his tongue. I whispered his name in a moan. He licked down my body and slowly pulled my pants off. He came back up and went straight for my neck. Kisses, licks, sucks and bites. I couldn't help the noises I was making it felt so good!

"Sora! More!" the sweet sensual feel I tried to give earlier was slowly disappearing.

He kept at my neck with a couple more bites before he moved to my lips and we started to make out. I felt his hand slide down my torso and trace the elastic on my boxers, teasing me when his finger would go a little under but not enough. He pulled away first and looked me in the eye, a squeeze was felt in my lower region from a hand, _Sora's_ hand.

"mmmm." I muffled a moan and looked away from Sora's loving gaze.

"Like that Riku?" He started to rub and squeeze. It felt amazing. I loved the way it felt, and it made it even better knowing it was Sora that was doing it.

"Sora!" I loudly moaned his name when he squeezed a little harder, not to hurt me but only to cause unbearable pleasure.

He lowered my boxers when he thought I had enough because I was panting like crazy, he lowered them to make me go even more crazy because he started to stroke it. I screamed a loud pleasurable scream. He kept doing it until I came in his hand, he licked it up sexily and then started to stroke me again so I remained hard.

"Sora! Ahhh!" I screamed as he kept going. I was shaking because it felt so good.

"Riku, you're so beautiful."

When he didn't stop, I flipped us over. Now it's my turn. I squeezed lightly and rubbed his little Sora. He was breathing loudly and moaning. I pulled off his boxers and licked the tip. He let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets. I sucked the top and the sides. I put the whole thing in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, he bucked his hips, trying to get more.

"Faster, harder, ahh! Rikuuuuuuu!"

I did as he asked and I felt hands in my hair.

"AHHHH! RIKUUUUUUU!" he screamed as he came in my mouth.

I swallowed all of it and enjoyed the taste of him. I kissed him again, letting him taste himself as I slid a slick finger in his entrance.

"Ermmm." He moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Does it hurt Sora?"

"A little."

"I added another finger and started to scissor him. When I felt content that he was stretched enough I continued to finger him until I found his special spot.

"Riku! Do that again! That feels so amazing!"

I did it again before I pulled my fingers out causing him to whimper.

"Are you ready Sora?"

"Yes. Riku, show me how much you love me!"

I slowly pushed up against Sora's entrance with my little guy and slowly sheathed it in there. I heard a hissing sound coming from Sora. I waited until he gave me a nod of approval to move. I started to go slowly and watched many different emotions pass his face and listened to the many different sounds that came from his mouth. I started to go deeper and faster, that's when I found his sweet spot.

"RIKUUUUU! Keep doing that! Mmm!"

I kept hitting there and I started to stroke his little Sora when I saw pre cum leaking out. I made him go first and then I came inside him. I pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"Does that prove how much I love you Sora?"

"I already knew how much you love me, that was just a bonus. I love you too Riku, now let's get some sleep, that was fun but I'm tired now." We cuddled under the blankets.

 _I walked down a brightly lit hallway, lovely music was playing in the background and the smell of the ocean and sweet ice cream filled the air. I continued walking through the hallway, I walked all the way up to a familiar door with candle fixtures on either side of the white door. I opened the door and saw a beautiful, sexy boy, laying on his side in the red silk sheet clad bed in that room._

" _I love you too, Riku!"_

 _I knew that boy, the brunette spikes, the beautiful blue eyes, the innocent baby face, the sweet look in his eyes, my boy, my Sora. Mine. All mine._

Forever and Always.


End file.
